


Karen Page

by Syreene



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreene/pseuds/Syreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Season 2 of Daredevil I was inspired to draw the courageous Karen Page as played by Debora Ann Woll. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen Page

**Author's Note:**

> Art Markers and Photoshop


End file.
